Angel's Ascension
by Vagrant BG
Summary: Sephiroth beat Cloud, and now is a god, with the rest of Avalanche as his dark angels, who can stand againsed a god? Rated for violence and sexual content.[discontinued]
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I still don't own FFVII. Quit asking!

Cloud Strife was fighting the final battle with Sephiroth. He and his friends had already defeated Bizzaro Sephiroth and Safer Sephiroth, now it was just Cloud and Sephiroth, one on one.

"I will stop you Sephiroth! You can't get away with this! Omnislash!" Cloud raised his Ultima weapon, surrounded by a brilliant white light. Cloud put all his effort into each hit, every ounce of strength into every hit. After the light had cleared, Cloud looked at Sephiroth, lying on the floor.

"Its over... finally." Cloud said, turning around to face away from Sephiroth's body. Cloud put the Ultima weapon back in its sheath and walked towards a white light he hoped was the way out. 

Just as he was about to walk into the light, he turned around. Sephiroth wasn't there. Cloud drew his Ultima weapon and looked around. 

"Its over for you... Strife." The menacing voice of Sephiroth echoed thought the cave. 

"Sephiroth! Where are you?!" 

"I'm right here, Strife."

Cloud turned around, and was face to face with Sephiroth. 

"But, your dead! I just killed you!" Cloud chocked.

"Strife, you can't kill a god now, can you?" Sephiroth whispered.

"But... no, I can't let you!" Cloud swung his Ultima weapon a Sephiroth, but in a blur Sephiroth had moved. 

"His... way to fast..." Cloud said to himself. 

"No, it's not over." Cloud reminded himself. 

Sephiroth appeared in front of Cloud, with his Masamune raised above his head.

"Sephiroth, you can't kill me! Even if you kill this body, someone will replace me and carry out my final wish! Its not over Sephiroth!" Cloud closed his eyes, waiting for his death. Cloud felt the cold steel go through his chest, then felt numb. Cloud fell to the floor, lifeless. 

Sephiroth picked up Cloud's body and flew up to where the rest of AVALANCHE was waiting for Cloud to return. 

"Cloud! NO! This can't be happening..." Tifa sobbed.

"Damn! NO! You bastard Sephiroth!" Cid swore.

"Damn you Sephiroth, yeh stupid bastard..." Barret said, holding Tifa.

Sephiroth released his power, just like he did before he fought them as Bizzaro Sephiroth. The power intensified as AVALANCHE screamed in pain. 

"This is it, its over," Tifa said, in so much pain she couldn't stand it anymore.

"No... It's not over." Nanaki chocked.

There was a brilliant green flash, and the pain got worse. Tifa felt something growing out of her back. Wings...?

The pain was too much and they all passed out. 

Authors notes: Okay, this is the prologue. The real story will have a whole new party. I hope you enjoy.^_^ Please, r&r, its a nice thing to do.


	2. The Turks final mission

_Title: __Angel's Ascension_

_Chapter 1_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or anything from Final Fantasy VII._

_By Daze Riot_

_************************************************************************_

_2 Years later..._

A red haired man was walking down one of the many corridors in the old ShinRa Inc building; behind him were a blond lady and a bald man.

"Reno, are you sure we should be doing this?" The blond girl asked, slightly shaking.

"Do you have a better idea, Elena? We have to do this!" The red head replied.

"Don't be afraid Elena..." The bald man said.

"Don't be afraid! That wouldn't be a problem if the Angels---" The blond woman stopped in her tracks.

"That's why we're doing this Elena..." The red head said softly. 

"I wish Tseng were here..." The blond said, nearly in tears.

The red haired man stopped. "This is it, they should be in here." 

"You sure you want to go through with this, Reno?" Elena asked, one last time.

Reno got out an old key-card and slid it through the electronic lock. The metal rusty door opened slowly and loudly. A terrible loud creaking sound could be heard, as it scraped open. Behind the door was a lab, one that clearly hadn't been used in years. The lab was dark, and everything seemed to be broken, and gathering dust. 

"Rude, you check over there, Elena, you over there." Reno ordered, pointing to two desks. Rude and Elena did as they we're told, and started scrounging through the desks.

"Reno... I think I found something." The larger bald man said, holding up some old files.

"Great!" Reno said, snatching the papers out of Rude's hands. Reno's eyes scanned over the papers, and a smile grew on his face.

"Reno, what is it?" The blond girl asked.

"This is what we have been looking for! Files on AVELANCHE! This has all there weaknesses, strengths, everything!" Reno said, not even bothering to keep quiet. "This calls for a celebration drink!" Reno grinned, Elena giggled a little. Even the expressionless Rude was wearing the faintest hint of a smile on his face.

"Lets get out of here, before the Angels decide to show up." Reno said, still grinning ear to ear. 

"Your not going anywhere" 

"Oh no..." Reno whispered. "The Angels..."

A bright green flash blinded the room. Reno fumbled to put on the black sunglasses. When the light cleared, Tifa Lockheart was standing, glaring at the three ex-TURKS. Tifa opened her eyes that should have been a beautiful reddish color, but we're bright green. 

"You fools... Why do you bother? You cannot defeat Lord Sephiroth." Tifa said, her unreal green eyes peering through their minds. Then, without warning, Tifa raised her hand slowly and pointed a finger at the ex-TURKS.

"Run!" Reno yelled, as all three of the ex-TURKS dived out of the way of a blast of power from Tifa. Tifa spun around, her loose hair falling in her face. Reno and Rude were hiding behind desks about two meters apart from each other. Elena was on the other said of the room, backed up to a wall, dead silent. 

"Rude, we have to help Elena!" Reno whispered, but loud enough for Rude to hear.

Rude nodded, and they both jumped up and opened fire on Tifa. Powerful gunshots hit Tifa, but the girl didn't even flinch, and they had seemed to have very little effect. Unfortunately, she did feel it. Tifa turned around to face Reno and Rude, glaring.

"Now!" Reno yelled, and Reno and Rude jumped opposite sides of Tifa. Elena got the message, and came out; her shaking hands trying to hold her gun steady as she pointed it towards Tifa.

Tifa grinned. "Humph, this is a waste of my time." Tifa flipped her hair back and put her other hand on her hip. 

"Die!" Reno screamed as he fired multiple shots at Tifa, but again, she wasn't affected, the bullets just slowed her down. One of the bullets however, tore a hole through her top near her shoulder.

"You jerk!" Tifa screamed, as she shot another green blast of light at Reno. Reno jumped out of the way as the desk behind him blew up. Reno ran, dodging powerful blasts from Tifa, with Rude and Elena shooting at her.

"That's ENOUGH!" Tifa shouted, Rude and Elena we're blown back from the sudden blast of energy from Tifa. Reno was thrown into a wall, dropping his gun.

"I've had enough of this, I'm out of here. You on the other hand, will not leave this building, bye." Tifa winked that evil green eye, and jumped out the window. 

"Elena, Rude!" Reno called out for his friends. The ShinRa. Inc building was collapsing; they need to get out of there now. Reno looked around everywhere for his friends, but they we're nowhere to be seen. 

A huge chunk of the roof fell right in front of Reno, and the rest of the building started to fall around him.

"Damn, I gotta get out of here!" Reno said to himself, as he ran through the corridors of the ShinRa. Inc building. "Rude, Elena where are you two?! You better be safe..."

Reno dodged pieces of the building trying to crush him, leaping over and ducking under things while running. "Finally, the exit!" Reno said to himself, as he used the last of his energy to sprint out the huge broken doors at the front of ShinRa. Inc. 

Reno dived out the door just in time, because just as he hit the ground a there was a huge explosion at the top of the building. Reno jumped just in time as a chuck of cement smashed on the ground.

"Shit, I gotta get out of here!" Reno yelled, and ran into the slums of Midgar, hoping that Rude and Elena made it out too...

Authors notes: Well people, what did you think? Let me assure you all this is not going to be a rip off of Fate by Tifa Gainsborough. Please let me know what you think, any kind of feedback is helpful so if you tell me what I'm doing wrong I'll try harder to make the next chapter better. I wont take constructive criticism as a flame, and if you do flame me, I'll laugh, then get a friend to MST it for me. So yeah, R&R please. 


	3. Surprise meetings

Title: Angel's Ascension

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or anything from Final Fantasy VII.

By Daze Riot

************************************************************************

Everything's blurry. Where am I? Did I die...?

The red haired ex-Turk was laying on a bed, he didn't know where, or how he got wherever he was.

"Will he be okay?" Reno heard a female voice ask.

"He'll be fine, just needs a little rest." Another female voice spoke.

Reno got up and looked around, his vision was still a little blurry but he could make out a small room and to women with their backs to him. He took advantage of this, and tried to stand up... and failed.

"Hey, what are you doing? Get back on the bed!" The older woman ordered.

"Where am I? And where are Rude and Elena?" Reno said, standing up perfectly fine. 

"You're in my house, in sector six." The lady said back.

"I know you... You're that Aeris girls foster parent..." Reno said, looking shocked.

"That's right, but don't worry about it, I'm not mad at you. I know you we're just doing you're job." The older lady said softly.

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry about that...." Reno said, not looking into the woman's eyes.

"Its okay, I know what you and you're friends have been doing around here, trying to fight the Angels..." Elmyra said sounding slightly worried.

"Someone has to, right? Who else could stand a chance?" Reno said, finally looking into the Elmyra's eyes.

"I know daddy could have... Before, I mean..." The younger girl finally spoke.

Elmyra put her arms around the little girl. Reno sat there, silent. 

"You and you daddy will be together again someday, in the Promised land..." Elymra said, hugging the little girl.

"Did you see Rude or Elena?" Reno asked, changing the subject.

"No I'm sorry, I didn't see them." Elymra answered, letting go of the girl. 

"...They'll be okay. I know it." Reno said, trying to look as though he wasn't worried.

"I'm sure they will. Reno... why don't you join us? We can help." Elymra almost pleaded. 

"Look, I don't want anyone else involved in this. I can't let anyone die, like Tseng did..." Reno replied. "I'm a Turk, I can't be workin with no innocents." 

"You're wrong! You're not a Turk anymore! You're an innocent, just like the rest of us! We have to work together to defeat the Angels..." Elymra looked hopefully at Reno.

"I'll think about it. But for now, my mission is to find Rude and Elena." Reno said firmly, as he got up and walked out the door. "Oh, and thanks."

Elymra sighed, and looked over at her adopted daughter, Marline. Marline smiled, "it's okay, he'll join us."

The next day

"Come on Ryo, you have to do better than that!" Two men stood opposite from each other, in a standoff.

"You're right, I can" Ryo, a young raven-haired Wutai ninja leaped towards his opponent with his twin Samurai blades. The bigger man ducked just in time, as the blades narrowly missed his head.

"I think that's enough for today, Ryo." The large man said, out of breath. He brushed his brown hair out of his eyes and looked at Ryo, who was standing there not even breaking a sweat.

Ryo's long black hair was in a ponytail at the back, but a bit of it hung in front of his face. "Fine. You okay, Boaz?" Ryo asked, eyeing the large man.

"I'm okay, just a little out of breath. We weren't all trained like you, Ryo." Boaz answered, still visually out of breath. "I reckon we could take those angels with you on our side!"

Ryo put the blades back in their sheaths, and sat down on a couch. "I think you're underestimating the angels a little Boaz." Ryo said, taking a sip of coffee someone had made him. "Where is everyone anyway, shouldn't they be back by now?" 

Boaz tensed up a bit, "sometimes its hard to hunt, the angels are everywhere" Boaz said, trying not to look worried.

"I guess, we'll wait another ten minuets, then go after them." Ryo said, re-adjusting his ponytail.

Boaz sat down next to Ryo. "You think we have a chance?"

"Not sure, the angels aren't to be taken lightly Boaz, you know that."

Boaz was about to protest, but there was a knock on the door. Ryo got up and walked towards the door. "Who is it?" Ryo demanded.

"I was invited." The voice responded.

"By who?" Ryo asked curiously.

"Elmyra, she asked me to come down yesterday. Am I welcome or what?" The voice asked, a little peeved.

"Yeah, just a sec." Ryo grabbed one of his blades, and opened the door slowly. Standing there causally was Reno. 

"YOU!" They both shouted in union. The two men stood there, piercing each other with their glares.

To be continued...

Authors notes: Okay, finally done chapter two! Yay for me. So, Reno and Ryo know each other, can anyone guess how? I'll give ya twenty bucks if ya guess. Well, good luck, and please r&r. Thank you.


	4. Encounter with Barret

_Title: Angel's Ascension_

_Chapter 3_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or anything from Final Fantasy VII._

_By Daze Riot_

_************************************************************************_

The two men stared at each other, like they we're about to kill each other. Ryo tightened the grip on his blade, while Reno clenched his fists. Their eyes we're in direct contact with each other. _If looks could kill..._

  "What do you want?" Ryo asked sharply, breaking the silence.

Reno looked relaxed again, "like I said, I was invited."

"I don't know why Elymra would invite you, but I don't want you around here anymore, got it?" Ryo said, his grip tightening on his blade even more.

"Fine, I don't want to work with someone like you anyway." Reno said, glaring.

"Someone like me? You lowlife, scumbag!" Ryo shouted.

"Whatever, I'm outer here." Reno said, turning away from Ryo.

 "No you're not!" Boaz ordered, using his bulky arms to drag Reno inside the room.

"Hey! Let go of me ya stupid ape!" Reno yelled, trying to pry Boaz's tight grip off his arm, with little success.

Boaz shoved Reno on a chair and stood in front of him, not letting him move. "Now firstly, I wanna know why Elymra invited you here." 

"Cuz you idiot, she knows I'm fighting the angels, and that you need help! She also knows that I'm an ex-Turk, so she knows I'm a pretty good fighter."

"We don't want or need help from an ex-Turk!" Ryo shouted back.

"Hold it, Ryo. We do need help, and if Elymra invited him here, he mustn't be a Turk anymore... What is a Turk anyway?" Boaz asked, scratching his head.

"The Turks are a origination run by ShinRa.Inc. They muder, kidnap, all the lowest things you can think of..." Ryo explained.

"What the HELL are you talking about, Ryo?! You we're the same!" Reno shouted back.

"..." Ryo was speechless.

"You we're a Turk?" Boaz asked slowly.

"No. I was different..." Ryo started.

Reno was about to say something, but as he was about to a loud bang was heard behind them.

"Oh shit!" Reno shouted as the angel, Barret stood there with a wild grin on his face.

 "Since when have the angels attacked people in there homes!?" Ryo shouted, grabbing his two blades.

"Since people started attacking us, little man!" Barret shouted, looking at Reno.

"You attacked them!? Idiot!!" Ryo shouted at Reno.

"Now is NOT the time, Ryo! Reno, you with us?" Boaz asked, not taking his eyes off Barret.

"Don't look like I have a choice, do I?" Reno said, almost sounding to relaxed.

"Enough talk, I have orders to kill you." Barret threw a punch at Reno, but Reno moved aside just in time. Barret threw another punch, but Reno was too quick again and Barret's fist went straight through the wall.

"Little help guys!" Reno shouted, as he was avoiding punches from Barret.

Ryo let out an annoyed grunt as he leapt at Barret, preparing to slice him with his blades. Unfortunately, Barret turned around and hit Ryo in the chest. Boaz summoned all his courage and punched Barret in the face. Barret slowly turned around to face Boaz, with a wicked grin across his mouth.

"...I hope you enjoyed that. Its gonna cost you your life, boy." Barret said menacingly to Boaz. Barret raised hit fist and it started to glow an eerie green colour. 

"Down Boaz!" Reno shouted. Boaz ducked by reflex, and saw three powerful gunshots go through Barret's shoulder.

"So eager to DIE!" Barret's loud and powerful voice echoed around the room. Reno just smirked.

"Coming from someone that's already dead..." 

Barret smirked. He had never seen anyone that would even have the courage to even speak in his presence, yet this one seemed to have very little fear. _I'll change that soon enough._ Barret thought.

Reno fired his gun at Barret's chest. All the bullets connected, but did very little damage. Ryo and Boaz stood there in awe, as Reno and Barret stared at each other in standoff style. 

"Well Reno, ready to die?" 

"Ha, ready to die, again?"

The ex-Turk and the ex-AVELANCHE stared each other down, Reno drew his nightstick, and Barret grinned. 

_To be continued..._

Author's notes: Ok, finally done. I know I took my time, but I was busy. And I'm fully aware that I didn't answer the question of who Ryo really is, but I will soon, promise! Well, the next chapter should be good, right? Please review and tell me.^_^


	5. Meet Tangia

Title: Angel's Ascension

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or anything from Final Fantasy VII.

By Daze Riot

************************************************************************

Barret, return.

"But master, I can kill them..."

Now Barret.

"Yes, as you wish."

"Hey, we gonna do this or not?" Reno asked Barret, resting his nightstick against his shoulder.

"We will... Another time." 

"You're running? Wow, some all-powerful angel you are." Reno said with a grin.

Barret snarled, and then with a flash of green light, disappeared. 

"What the fuck just happened?" Reno asked himself.

"He's gone... That's good, I guess..." Boaz said, shocked.

"Haha, probably scared," Reno said with a grin.

"What are you, stupid!? Oh, well that's self-explanatory isn't it...?" Ryo remarked.

Reno sighed. "Were alive, the angel's gone... Lighten up!" 

"That angel has killed many people, and it could have killed us... Why did it just leave...?" Ryo asked himself out loud.

"We'll worry about that later, lets just relax and get a drink ok?" Reno said, about to walk out the door.

Before Reno could open the door, Boaz grabbed Reno by the back of his neck and shoved him in a seat. "First, you're going to tell me why you and Ryo were ready to kill each other." 

"Fine, but if you grab me like that ever again, I'll fucking kill you, got it?" Reno asked in a very serious voice. "Ryo was an assassin for Wu-Tai."

"Is that true... Ryo?" Boaz asked, stunned.

"Yeah... It is." Ryo admitted. 

"But that's not the worst part is it, Ryo?" Reno asked with obvious anger in his voice.

"What's he talking about Ryo?" Boaz asked, looking Ryo in the eyes.

"Nothing. Its nothing..." Ryo said, unable to take his eyes off his feet.

Silence hung in the room; none of the three men said a word. The silence was broken however when the door opened. Elmyra entered the room followed by four other people. Two men and two women. One of the women got Reno's attention very quickly. She had short blond hair pulled into a little ponytail, blue eyes, and was around 5'5.

The other woman was a little taller, had long black hair and brown eyes. _She looks like the angel Tifa, only less evil._ Reno thought to himself.

The guy standing behind Elmyra had messy short brown hair, hazel eyes and looked about 5'8. The other guy has almost silver hair that hung in his face. His eyes were a strange pale colour and he was about 5'10 and was very thin and almost feminine looking.

"Reno, you came." Elmyra smiled. "I want you to meet Tangia." Elmyra raised her hand in the brown haired boys direction. "This is our info man and fighter, Mike." 

"Hey." Mike said, waving slightly at Reno. 

"This here is Reena." Elmyra looked at the brown haired girl. Reena just nodded towards Reno.

Elmyra looked over to the silver-haired man, "This is Kaili, out materia expert." Kaili gave the impression of shrugging, and then after Elmyra glared at him, he kinda waved.

"And this;" Elmyra looked at the blond girl, "is Jenna, out navigator and pilot." Jenna smiled and waved at Reno, who was unable to take his eyes off her.

Damn, she's hot! Reno thought. "Hey people." Reno said casually as he waved two fingers, like a cross between a wave and a salute. Everyone said their greeting, then all left, leaving Reno and Elmyra alone.

"So Reno... have you thought of joining us?" Elmyra asked, looking into Reno's blue eyes that for a second reminded her of Cloud's eyes. Back when he was a good guy, and the bodyguard of Aeris.... 

"Yeah, I'll help out till I find Rude and Elena. Then you're on your own." Reno said, turning away to walk out the door. 

"Thank you, Reno." Elmyra said softly. Reno stopped for a second, then ignored it and walked out.

Reno quietly walked the streets of Midgar. Each step echoed through the night as he walked. Reno's first thought was to go to the bar and get wasted, but strangely he didn't feel like drinking tonight. 

Where the hell are you guys!? 

Reno's thoughts were with Rude and Elena. He hoped they weren't dead. As a Turk, Reno was told not to let his feelings effect his work. But he was no longer a Turk, and Rude and Elena were his only friends...

God man, get a hold of yourself! 

The voice in Reno's head snapped him out of his trance-like walking. Reno looked around. He saw a few people walk past, most looked like they were in a hurry to get home. Others looked so drunk Reno could hardly believe they were walking. 

Reno sighed. He should have been in a bar with Rude and Elena, getting drunk and acting like an idiot. Rude should have been trying to help him stand and Elena should have been laughing like crazy. 

I will find you guys, I know your alive out there somewhere...

To be continued...

Authors notes: Cool, I'm done with that chapter. I'm sorry this gets updated so slowly, but I am very busy. Umm, the next chapter should have some action in it. And 'maybe' some info on why Reno and Ryo know each other. Well, until then please review my story and tell me what you think! Bye!


	6. Torture

The room was dark, and she could hardly see the man next to her. Hs bald head dangled and his face was beaten and bloody. She figured she looked the same. She felt her wrists being held by chains and her arms hurt from being held up for so long. Her blond hair was in her eyes and she couldn't do anything about it. She had no strength left.

Using whatever energy was left in her body, Elena lifted her head slightly to look at her captors. The large man with dark skin was smiling with malice she'd had nightmares about. His huge chest was rippling with muscle and on one arm where his hand should be, there was a gun cannon. He was the one that brought her here. Reno got away, but Rude and herself were caught and tortured. Next to the dark man was a woman wearing a small black skirt and a white top. Her dark hair fell around her body like blood cascading around her. Her eyes were wine red, and they held an evil that Elena couldn't understand. The woman was far more vicious than anyone else she'd ever known, like she was causing pain to people to get revenge on them.

"You think there ready to be killed yet, Tifa?" The large man rumbled, gesturing to Elena and the unconscious Rude.

Tifa's eyes shot over to the two bodies, and she realized that Elena had woken up. "Not even close, Barret. I'm going to have much more fun with them…" Her voice suddenly became huskier, "but first…" She left the sentence in the air as she pealed her top off, her back facing Elena.

Barret smiled.

Reno woke up in the Tangia guest room he supposed would become his sleeping quarters. The door opened and Kaili walked in, not paying any attention to the sleepy glare Reno shot at him.

"I could have been naked." Reno shot lazily.

Kaili shrugged and rolled his eyes. "I've been _ordered_" he said the word with unhidden sarcasm, "to give you some materia." He finished.

"Great." Reno said, getting up and slipping on some pants. "What'cha got?"

Kaili reached into his pocket and dropped five shiny orbs onto the little table next to Reno's bed.

"Wow, fantastic selection." Reno remarked, rolling his eyes. "Okay, fill me in."

"Stocks are low. Materia is rare these days. Angels come for them, and they have some powerful materia. Not that they really need it." He said, sorrow in his voice. "Anyway, this is what we can spare you. Fire, Ice, ect. Elementals." Kaili held a tiny red orb between his slender fingers "this is the only summon materia we have."

Reno looked at it. "Choco Mog." Reno sighed.

Kaili nodded, "I know, not the best, but it does have some use. Its good for distracting the Angels while we run."

Reno was slightly disheartened at the lack of enthusiasm in Kaili's voice. He also didn't like the word 'run' since these people were meant to be the planets only hope. Reno took the materia and slipped them into his pocket.

"Training in ten minutes." Kaili said as he walked out the door.

Reno slipped his shirt on and yawned. This should be good.

Elena had her eyes closed, but occasionally a morbid curisody made her look up and the slender figure of Tifa moved up and down Barret's form. She felt sickened and revoulted, but she was glad that it gave her some peace from the pain and humiliation of her torture. Better Tifa fuck him than him fuck me, she reasoned, her head filling with unwanted images of the sexual abuse at the hands of Barret and even Tifa. The Angels were sick. Twisted.

Tifa turned her head and looked at Elena, just as she'd looked up. Tifa's smile was a warning to Elena that she was next.

Reno felt the harsh sting where Kaili had backhanded him across the face before moving swiftly away. Reno was slightly impressed, the slender figure had some strength behind it, and he was quick. 'He'd be lethal with some materia equipped' Reno thought.

However, Reno was a more experienced fighter than the young Kaili, and not afraid to do whatever it takes to win a fight. With that in mind, Reno let a kick off, connecting with Kaili's kneecap, and then while he was down returned the backhand to his face, knocking him to the floor. With that, the training was over.

"Sorry mate." Reno said under his breath to the boy.

"Cheap shot. You're a TURK alright…" Ryo drawled, venom in his eyes.

"I don't need to tell you that the Angels ain't gonna fight fair, Ryo. Get with it. The only way were gonna have a chance of beating these guys is to toughen up. Fight with everything we have, even if its not in your Ninja Rulebook."

Ryo glared at Reno, not making any effort to cover his disgust. _But his right…_


End file.
